Life After Pain
by Everlark2013
Summary: Peeta and Katniss's new life together and all the struggles they face. This before the epilogue in Mocking jay where the two are beginning to make a family. Many people around them are beginning to try to move on from the painful past.
1. Chapter one

**Chapter One: Forgiveness**

* **I do not own The Hunger Games or any of its characters, I just decided to write this story and I hope you enjoy please review it. This story will have some POV from Katniss and other characters. But feel free to send me some requests, from any characters POV.**

Peeta's POV

It has been two years since the rebellion and Snow took me captive and hijacked my brain.

The sunlight is beaming through the curtains, the warmth of the light dances across my bare back begging me to wake up. I reach over the covers to find that my beautiful Katniss is nowhere to be found, "_she probably woke up early and went hunting_" I thought.

I began to get ready for the day by taking a warm bath, brushing my teeth and washing my face, brushing my ashy blond hair out of my face getting dressed in a pair of khaki pants, a light grey t-shirt, and the new orange suede shoes that Effie sent me from the capitol for Christmas. When I was finished getting ready I began to make breakfast for Haymitch and I knowing that he is probably passed out hungry on his floor somewhere in his house. After cooking the eggs, pancakes, ham, and warm tea I decided to talk to Haymitch while the blueberry muffins finished.

After I stood at his doorstep constantly knocking on his door Haymitch finally stumbles out of the door with bloodshot eyes. The stench of all the garbage and vomit in his house made it hard to breathe.

"You woke me up early in the morning, what do you have to tell me?" he slurred "Problems with Katniss again Loverboy?"

"No, I wanted to see if you wouldn't mind eating with me this fine spring morning." I replied politely.

He gazed at me for a while as if he heard me wrong then after a while he gave in and stumbled behind me back to my house. Before I could even check on my muffins the phone rings.

"Hello is this Peeta?" a familiar masculine voice said, it was Gale.

"Yes, what's going on Gale is Katniss needed in the capitol?" I reply trying my best to hide my fear.

"No it's not that….umm I wanted to invite the two of you to my birthday party next week in district two. I'm turning twenty-one this year and I was hoping" after a brief silence he coughs up "… oh never mind" he painfully whispers.

"Sure we would love to celebrate your birthday with you Gale, March 23rd right?" I reinforce trying change the mood. Haymitch looks up at me questionably from the table since we both know how Katniss feels about Gale right now and it's not a pleasant one.

"Yeah my fiancé Cataleya wanted to throw the party for me but I told her that I couldn't think about celebrating my birthday without Katnip. If you can come the party is at 6pm at one of my favorite restaurants in district two it's very vintage it's called Columbiana. "

"Oh so you fell in love good for you, we'll try our best to be there for your big night. I have to go check on my muffins and I'll call you to confirm if we are going. Goodbye Gale." I hung up so quickly to check on my muffins. Luckily after that long and awkward conversation with Gale my muffins are not burnt. Looking up from my golden blueberry muffins I see Haymitch gazing with pure bewilderment on his face and he asks "How on earth are you going to get Katniss to his party, loverboy." "She needs to forgive him and this is the right to do it." "You and I both know how she is stubborn and there is no way you can get her to that party you better call him back. Will you hurry up with the muffins, you woke me up to eat and now I'm waiting on you." He impatiently retorted. As I set up Haymitch's plate I began to try to think of a plan to get Katniss to the party. "_Maybe I can seduce her to go…. Maybe I will take her on a road trip since we have not been out of district twelve since the rebellion and then we just happen to be at the restaurant the night of the party_" I thought deeply.

All throughout the rest of the day since breakfast all I could think of were the millions of scenarios of how I would get Katniss to go to Gale's party next Saturday. I was so wrapped into my thoughts that I had forgot and began to panic trying to figure out where I was until I looked down and saw my hands had stopped kneading bread "_I'm in a kitchen"_ I thought as I begin to look around I realized the white walls, the cake displays, the industrial mixer, and there were two ovens were behind me and then it clicked "_I am in the bakery. What time is it?" _ There was a knock on the window. Looking up to see who it was, of course, it was Katniss. I began to see a smile well up into the corners of her pink lips and her grey eyes beam as she waved at me.

"I didn't want to stop you from working, you looked so concentrated. But I couldn't help myself." She nervously whispered.

"It's okay sweetheart, I couldn't even focus on the bread I was kneading too busy thinking about you. I was wondering if you had any plans next Saturday because I would love to go on a road trip with you. We need to get out sometimes." I answered.

"Well I did plan to shoot some squirrels that Saturday but I know we can reschedule for another day." she chuckled.

*A week later*

_Katniss and I arrived at the chic vintage restaurant where the party takes place. The waitress came over and began to ask us what we would like to drink and before I could even place my order she sees Gale and ask impatiently "What is he doing here?" I could see the rage boil inside her olive skin face turning and she began to yell "Peeta, What is he doing here?" Unsure what she was going to next I tried to console her but her fury was in destruct mode. Gale comes over and says "Thanks Katnip for coming to my party, I am glad you could make." She completely ignored Gale had and focused her angry grey eyes on me "Peeta you knew about this didn't you. I felt ashamed and guilty so I looked down "You knew this whole time!" she yelled even louder. "YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT HIM! I thought I could trust you but had secrets that you were keeping from me!" I tried to hold her to let her know that I loved her but she flinched away. "I don't ever want to see you again Peeta." She shouted. Her words were like 5 million daggers stabbing my heart because I knew deep down she didn't want me anymore._ I woke up screaming with tears running down my cheeks. "It's not real, it's not real Peeta." Katniss says. She kisses my chin, jaw and neck; she tries to console me but my nightmare was too real. It is killing me that I lied to Katniss. Sweat is dripping from my brow.

After breakfast I called Gale and confirmed that we were coming while Katniss waited in the car. As we got aboard the first train to District Two and I realize that I cannot keep this lie anymore. Katniss is looking out the window with a calm expression on her beautiful angelic olive face. "Katniss, I need to tell you something." I mumble. She looks over at me cautiously waiting for me to finish my sentence. I can't let allow myself to look into her eyes so I stared at the floor "I can't lie to you, so here it goes, last week when you were out hunting Gale called and invited us to his twenty- first birthday party in district 2 which is tonight at six at the restaurant we are supposed to be eating tonight. I know you don't like Gale because of what happened to Prim, but on the phone he sounded so… horrible. You and Gale share something that I wouldn't understand and I just thought that maybe you should hear about how he is dealing with all of this. You guys may not be friends anymore but should at least forgive him and -". Before I could finish my sentence she interrupted me "Peeta, I understand, but I can't forgive him…. Not right now maybe later but not now." She choked up. I grabbed the sides of her angelic face kissed her tears away. "I know it's hard to forgive right now but will you at least see him?" I asked her. She nodded her head and the fear in my heart disappeared.

She curled into a ball in my arms and rested her head on my chest, we both fell asleep until the train made an abrupt stop causing both of us to jump. "I guess we are here sweetheart!" I chuckled.

Before the party (which was in two hours) Katniss wanted to go into town and pick up a few things, like a card and a present for Gale. I was proud that Katniss was trying to give Gale a chance. The first stop we made was a hobby store called Knick Knacks which was filled with every hobby you could think.

"I wonder if they have any cool paint sets here." I mumbled as I opened the door.

Katniss stopped and smiled at me "Peeta this isn't your day, this is Gale's day. We are buying stuff for Gale okay." she chuckled.

We searched aisles and aisles until we came across the hunting section which was filled with arrows, bows, target practices, hunting boots, hunting backpacks, survival kits, and so much stuff. I let Katniss decide since I don't know a thing about what Gale likes, she chose some chestnut brown leather hunting boots with a camouflage jacket and a birthday card that had an arrow stuck into a birthday cake and on the inside it read "I heard it was your birthday so I hunted all day to get this cake you!" By the time we were done buying his gift it was 5:30 and we were tired from all of the gift searching. So we begin to look for hotels where we can take a nap before the party and sleep afterwards. When we find one, the lady at the front desks gives us the room free since we were still together and she always loved us in the games. The games that are one thing I don't need to think about later are the games again. Our hotel suite was huge filled with modern furniture that resembled the capitol's suite that we stayed in before the Hunger Games but all I could do is hold Katniss in my arms as we lay on the floor by the fireplace. She looked up at me with her sweet grey eyes and simply mumbled "Peeta I can't sleep, you should call Haymitch for some advice because I am going to need every bit of it." I nodded and walked over to get the phone and come back to Katniss. I dialed his number and hoped that he will pick up. _"Pick up Haymitch, pick up! Pick up, pick up, pick up" I thought in panic._

"Go scrub all that make-up off your face and take that wig off, you look ridiculous!" he shouted to someone in the background. "_Who is he talking to? " I began to wonder_

"Haymitch, this is Peeta, we are in district two the party is in an hour and we need advice." I worriedly announce. I could not hide the panic in my voice and Katniss looks at me like she is waiting for an answer

"I know who you are I got caller i.d, aww you look a lot better now please change into something else or else the bet is off. Oh I'm sorry Peeta, okay this is your advice for this party: tell Katniss to remain calm and accept whatever happens at this party, since he is in a relationship he might just want to tell Katniss that he fell in love and how he is sorry for Prim, and whatever happens make sure that she doesn't get mad because this is his party… Wow you look beautiful darling—"

"Haymitch, who are you talking to in the background and bet are you having with them?" I firmly ask getting tired of this background person interrupting my advice.

"Effie is here and we have a bet that if I stop drinking then she will dress and acts like damn a normal person unlike the creature that the capitol made…. Ha-ha okay you can stop glaring at me you are not a creature and I know 'manners Haymitch, manners' He mockingly says.

"When did you become friends with Effie, I thought you hated her." I mumbled

He chuckles, "I never hated her and I hated what the capitol made her into. She is a very smart, nice, beautiful lady when you finish wrestling her for that damn wig and make-up. She called me every night during the rebellion to make sure I was okay. I helped her escape the capitol and I hope she moves back here because she is a mess. She helps me stop drinking and I help her with being normal. Before you start becoming annoying and ask me a lot of unnecessary questions I will hand the phone to Effie." I hear some laughing in the background and Haymitch mumbling to Effie "don't tell them everything" but she mumbles back "I can't lie to them at least not like you", before she picks the phone up.

"Is this Peeta? How are you?" she exclaims of joy in her capitol voice.

"Yes Effie it's me, so tell me everything about you and Haymitch" I laugh knowing that she is not going to lie to me.

She takes a deep breath "Peeta, Haymitch and I are...Haymitch stop looking at me like that, you know I can't lie to them and you don't want to talk about it, they need to know. Haymitch and I are very good friends, we always have been since he sobered up for you guys in the Games to help you gain sponsors. After the games and before the Quarrel I made sure I called him to check up on him to make sure he was still alive and safe. I got kidnapped along with all of the prep team members that helped you; they all escaped with the help of family members. My family disowned me since I got the job of being an escort 'I spent all of these years training you to become a well- respected lady and you throw it all away for this nonsense. I'm not helping you when you need any, you crossed the line Effinitra' my mother told me the day before I got on the train." She began to sob quietly; I could hear Haymitch calming her down. "I knew that many children were going to die in those games but I wanted to help, help as many as I could. When I was captured during the Rebellion, one day I decided to sneak outside of my room to nearest phone and call…Haymitch so he could help me, of course I was found after the phone call and was badly beaten because of it but he was the only one that could help me. A few weeks after the phone call to Haymitch I was released and sent to district four to live until the rebellion was over. I actually like district four, the scenery is beautiful, I begged Haymitch to move there with me but he wouldn't leave you guys, I understand. We have a special bond Haymitch and I, I guess you can say we are courting because we have very sweet chats on the phone but we aren't serious until we complete the bet which he told you about." She sighs "Enough about Haymitch and me, you and Katniss are going to Gale's party. This is a big, big, big thing for you two, hurry up and get ready. Tell us everything when you come home tomorrow don't leave a detail out— Haymitch we have to go shopping soon because I can't go through with is agreement unless I have new clothes and also we have to get a lot of books for you, so you can focus on something else than alcohol. Don't forget Peeta every detail, goodbye!"

"Goodbye Effie" I laughed as I hung up the phone. Katniss is still studying my face as if she is looking for answers.

"Haymitch said 'to remain calm and accept whatever happens at this party, since he is in a relationship he might just want to tell Katniss that he fell in love and how he is sorry for Prim, and whatever happens make sure that she doesn't get mad because this is his party'." I tried my best Haymitch impersonation

"Why were you talking to Effie, what's wrong?" she worriedly asks

"Nothing, Effie was just telling me about her relationship with Haymitch they are dating but it's nothing serious until they keep their promises to each other which are that Haymitch can't drink alcohol and she has to act normal. I think it is a good compromise. She is visiting him but she wants him to move with her to district four but he won't go because he doesn't want to leave us. Anyways she told us to get ready and tell her everything about the party tomorrow when we get home." I reveal quietly

"I always secretly hoped that they would be together but I don't want Haymitch to suffer because he doesn't want to leave us. Now that I think of it, district four is a cool place to live and start fresh, if it was okay with you I would love to move there." She beams of excitement in her grey eyes like a kid in a candy store.  
"Sure it's fine with me tomorrow we will tell them what we decided. Now let's get dressed because we only have twenty minutes until the party starts." I laugh at her excitement.

Katniss is wearing a beautiful black and white striped long sleeve button down dress with a bow on the collar, a black belt around her waist, burgundy flats, with her long brunette hair braided into a hairstyle that resembles a waterfall. I wore my warm weather jacket from Jordan Marsh by Palm Beach in stunning red, with an orange and navy striped tied, khaki chino pants, my orange leather loafers that Effie also bought me for Christmas, and my hair slicked back.

"You look so handsome Peeta!" Katniss exclaimed and showered me with kisses all over my face.

"You look quite gorgeous yourself!" I stutter with my eyes wandering all over her angelic body. I look up and gaze into her eyes but it feels like I am looking into her soul. _"No matter what we have been through she still has an era of pureness and innocence" I thought_. I can tell how the way I'm looking at her is giving her goose bumps and I lean towards her, a grin spreading over my face. Our lips touch and I kiss her tenderly.  
She brushes my jaw and sinks her hand into my sandy blonde hair, ruffling it playfully. I chuckle through kisses and my hands grip her hips to pull her closer. She gently bites my bottom lip and a deep groan escapes my mouth. I kiss her harder and one hand slides to the hem of her dress. _"How does she do this to me, she fills me with so much passion?" I wonder_

Columbiana was packed when we got there, so many people dancing and laughing. We notice someone motioning us to come over and we go over to see where the party is. Gale (who is dancing with caramel skin tone, long jet black wavy hair stopping at her bottom, wearing a long flowy champagne colored dress with a floral wreath, and warm inviting golden honey brown eyes that melted Gale's panic expression) looks up from his dance partner and spots us. I look over at Katniss and I see the nervousness in her face and I grab her hand. She begins to smile while squeezing my hand and holding the wrapped present tightly as we walk towards Gale and his dance partner. "I'm so glad you could make it. Ooh what did you get me? By the way this is my fiancé Cataleya Cloverfield." He beams as he introduces us.

"She is beautiful Gale, how did you manage to get a girl like this to fall for you." Katniss sarcastically chuckled out.

"Ha-ha Catnip, well with my charming personality, good looks that you would know about since it 'runs in the family', my hunting skills, and of course, my ability to make her smile at any moment. In about three seconds she is going to blush.1…2…3. There it is." He smiled at her blushing

"It is a pleasure to meet the both of you and thank you guys for showing up, but I have to go make my speech, if you don't mind I'll take that for you" she points to the present and smiles. Katniss hands it over with an anxious expression on her face.

Cataleya sets the present with the others and quickly walks onto the stage to begin to making her speech. "Attention everyone, I would like to thank everyone for coming to my handsome fiancé's twenty first birthday party, it means so much to him. I have only known him for two years but it doesn't take long to fall in love with him. Gale, has been through pain it's written all in his majestic grey eyes, he faced things a normal twenty one year old should have faced: death from both his father and his best friend's sister, unnecessary anger well think that one is just his part of his personality, family supporter at the age of 14, depression, mild anxiety, and etc. Even though he faced tough memories he still manages to make anyone close to him smile. I know life has not treated you well sometime but sweetheart from here to eternity we will just try to make that 'the odds be ever in your favor'! Happy Twenty First Birthday Gale and many more to come!" she smiled and ran down to hug him. Gale was crying into her hair. _"I'm glad he met someone special" I thought. _

After Cataleya's speech we sung happy birthday and Gale was about to open his presents until he screamed "**Everybody shots, shot, shot, shots, shots, shots, everybody!"**

After opening all of his presents Gale pulled Katniss to the side to talk privately. "So how did you meet Cataleya? When did you fall in love her? When are you guys getting married?" Katniss curiously asks Gale.

"Well, we are getting married June 5th you two are welcomed to come and I'll send the invitation in the mail. The story of how I met Cataleya goes like this... After the rebellion I decided to live in district two because I knew you were going to live in district twelve so living there would be painful/ awkward and district two is similar to district two with the woods and the mountains. When I arrived there, I was so depressed from what happened to Prim and everything that I stayed home a lot and occasionally go hunting or hiking in the Rocky Mountains. One day on the way home from hunting I decided to walk through town and I came across a huge gathering of people laughing, screaming, dancing, and crying. Then I heard a whipping noise and a loud scream of pain and I had a flashback when I was whipped and furiously pushed my way through the crowd. Only to find a group of dancers and the loud scream belonged to a beautiful woman Cataleya. Their dance told the story of the past, they acted like the miners going to work, the whipping event that scared me when someone in the district misbehaved, the reapings and the Hunger Games, oh did Cataleya impersonate you good, you and Peeta going to eat the berries at the end of the game, when they portrayed us in the rebellion I couldn't help but laugh, and the death of both Snow and Coin. I was so shocked by her performance that afterwards I asked her to dinner and that was when the romance began. She will never take away your place in my heart but I realize now why we would never work out because in love you need someone to balance you and I would only ignite the fire within you while Peeta calms it down." He states as he points to Peeta talking with Cataleya. "Cataleya gives me hope and she made me appreciate life again because I probably would have killed myself with my depression being so strong." He mumbles. Gale hugged Katniss and walked to the bar to get another glass of scotch. Katniss walked over quietly and remained that quiet for the rest of party, she won't look at me or touch me, it is beginning to scare me _"What did Gale say to her!" I wonder. _In the elevator of the hotel I decided that I could take the silence anymore and need to know what happened.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong you are scaring me?" I beg her  
"Do you think she loves him, Peeta when you were talking to her did you feel it?" She asks while gazing into my eyes  
"I really think so, she reminds me of myself how calm and nurturing she is when he was depressed. She really loves him. We both like art too well she dances and sings while I decorate cakes and paint. She is a solid match for him" I chuckle  
"I think we should go to their wedding in June. I think it's the best thing to do." She mumbles


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Change of Plans**

*** I do not own The Hunger Games or any of its characters, I just decided to write this story and I hope you enjoy please review it. This story will have some POV from Katniss and other characters. But feel free to send me some requests, from any characters POV. This chapter will not be in any POV***

The Sunday afternoon seemed promising to Katniss and Peeta as they let the train station and found their car to drive home. Something didn't feel right to Katniss as if her good Saturday with Gale and his fiancé Cataleya was a dream. Everything felt off to her from how cold the air was today to how everyone passing by looked at her weirdly to Peeta's sudden need to tap his fingers on the steering wheel. The ride from the train station from the victor's village was not long but Katniss felt as she was on the tip of hill on the rollercoaster and that it would be only a matter of time until things went wrong. Peeta could sense her uneasiness and told her calmly "Katniss, relax there is nothing to worry about. We will be home in less than thirty minutes, why don't you just close eyes and relax?" Katniss nodded and closed her eyes but in a matter of seconds she was back in the games and Rue was dying in her arms again. Breathing heavily Katniss opened her eyes unable to deal with the terror. "The nightmares are back and I want to be home. Will you please drive faster!" Katniss choked out trying her best to hide her fears. Peeta nodded and the rest of the car ride was quiet and short. Before Peeta could turn the car off Katniss was out of the door, running to their house, pulling the keys out of her pocket. When she opened the door she screamed as loud as she could because she knew her crazy feelings lead up to that moment. "PEETA OUR HOUSE IS EMPTY! IT COMPLETELY FUCKING EMPTY" she yelled as she looked around their home. Peeta ran into the house hoping that it was just a joke.

He could hear Katniss crying in the bathroom as he began walking towards her, a screen appeared. The screen began to scan him and then President Paylor appeared on the screen. "Katniss stop crying and get in here! We have a message from President Paylor." Peeta yelled. Wiping the tears from her eyes Katniss was shocked that Peeta could hear her crying from the living room and that President Paylor had something to do with Katniss's empty house. Running to Peeta's side, Katniss's thoughts were filled with many questions and scared notions. When Katniss reached Peeta the screen also scanned her and President Paylor began to speak. "Hello you two, please don't speak and just listen. I am very sorry for emptying your house while you were gone last night at some party in district two. But don't worry all your furniture is placed identically how it was here in a new home in the capitol where you will live now. Actually, if you walk into your new home in the capitol you will think you were here in the victor's village because we designed it to model this house so you would feel comfortable. Anyways, the two of you along with Effie Trinket and Haymitch Abernathy are moved here as we begin to make the Capitol more into a Hunger Games memorial town also officially changing our government into a Democracy. We have been working on this since I have been in the office and yesterday we have informed the people. The people of Panem have decided to elect thirteen leaders who will rule in each district and those thirteen leaders will come to me with their districts' problems. There will be a parade for the thirteen new government officials as well as every Hunger Games participant even if they are alive or dead. To answer your questionable faces we will be using holograms. The holograms, the living victors, and the new government officials will ride on their district's float this afternoon. Mr. Abernathy and Ms. Trinket are waiting for you outside and the two of them along with some guards will escort you to your scheduled train so you can be here as fast as you can. We have more to discuss. See you soon and goodbye." The screen disappeared after President Paylor finished her important news and two guards opened the door. "Will you two stop gazing off into space? The screen is gone and we need to go NOWW!" an inpatient heavy set tall dark man ordered.

***I'm so sorry but here is a bit of chapter two, I have a lot more planned but my fingers hurt from typing. So here is the first half of chapter two. I hope you enjoyed it. Please comment and review ;) ***


End file.
